muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gilbert and Sullivan
Real People This bugs me just a leetle bit. Sometime in the next week, I'm going to write a nice little summary page about the real G & S (or, I suppose, two individual pages, since they're redlinked at, for example, I Am the Very Model of a Modern Major General). But till then, I'm removing the Wikipedia link here, as it links to the two people, not the two puppets. Mark (talk) 00:13, 29 July 2007 (UTC) :Redlinks aside, I'm not sure we need two seperate pages considering their Muppet relevance lies only in the use of work they did together (see also Tim and Greg Hildebrandt or John and Faith Hubley). But otherwise, if you're planning on creating pages for the real duo, I agree with your move. You might want to check "What Links Here" too, since in the absence of a page on the real duo, articles have been linking to this as a reference (a fairly common practice here). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:32, 29 July 2007 (UTC) ::Fair enough. I'll solve the redlink problem with a few redirects. Mark (talk) 00:38, 29 July 2007 (UTC) :::If we're to have a page for the real Gilbert & Sullivan, this page should be moved to Gilbert and Sullivan Muppets. In fact, it should anyway, to match the other caricature puppets. —Scott (talk) 00:56, 29 July 2007 (UTC) ::::Hmmm. I'm not so sure about that. I agree that obviously disambiguation would be needed, but the main reason for the "Blank Blank Muppet" format is because the caricatures weren't actually named in dialogue. In this case, they call themselves "Gilbert and Sullivan." Just like we have Christopher Columbus and not "Christopher Columbus Muppet." -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:10, 29 July 2007 (UTC) :::::Actually, I hadn't noticed til now that as is the page is categorized in "Composers." That's not right the way it is, but in fact, would a seperate page even be needed? Normally I'd like to keep the person being referenced and the caricature Muppet seperate, but in this case, combinging might be worth while. A check on links shows that only four G&S songs were ever used, and three in a medley, plus a couple Pirates of Penzance song riffs noted on that page, so it could probably all go here. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:10, 29 July 2007 (UTC) ::::::Well, even without the song usage, they still qualify for Celebrity References. —Scott (talk) 01:58, 29 July 2007 (UTC) :::::::And that's already how this page is categorized. What I'm saying is, just stick the info on the actual composer's songs here. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:19, 29 July 2007 (UTC) ::::::::If you really want to go ahead. But that's not how we handle everything else that fits this description. —Scott (talk) 02:30, 29 July 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Well, see Columbus. I don't want to, I'm not the one who brought it up. It just seems easier considering how little there is to add. And as it stands, having this article on Composers and Celebrity References already isn't how we do things, so seemed we might as well go all the way. But if we disambig, I'd rather see "Gilbert and Sullivan (Muppets)". It's clunky, but makes it clearer that these are the actual character names, in contrast to Kate Pierson Muppet. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:32, 29 July 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::I think we should be consistent. —Scott (talk) 15:42, 29 July 2007 (UTC)